


Keys

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Stargazing, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Peter decides to take a step forward.





	Keys

    Anita’s ground floor apartment seemed empty when Peter eventually made it home. The lights were on, beckoning him in with their warm glow but upon entering, Anita was nowhere to be found. He glanced at the old fashioned coat rack fixed to the wall alongside the front door, the leather jacket she had been wearing earlier today was hanging there in its usual spot. He called out her name, pausing for a second before she responded from the set of French windows that led out to the small, well maintained yard she shared with the other tenants. His interest piqued, he followed the direction of her voice before stepping foot on the small wooden decking and breaking into a smile.

    The soft, fleece lined blanket from the back of Anita’s couch was spread out into a neat square upon the plush green grass. Beside it, Anita had re-purposed a large ceramic mixing bowl, filling it with ice and leaving a bottle of white wine in it to chill. There were two champagne flutes balanced on the grass beside it. Anita, herself was already sitting cross legged on the blanket, her black boots had been kicked off into a heap near the bottom of it. Her head was tilted up towards the sky, watching for something.

    “Sonny said there was a meteor shower tonight.” she explained to him as he approached, patting her hand lightly on the blanket beside her, gesturing for him to sit. “I’ve never seen one and I wanted to make your last night here special.”

    Tonight would be his last night staying in her apartment. Over the past three weeks he had had enjoyed occupying this space in her life. He had never considered living with someone before Anita, in truth he had never expected to say so long. He had booked himself a room in one of the hotels near his own apartment the night after he had been attacked there but he had never ended up checking in. He had felt safe here with her and he could admit he also enjoyed the company.

When Anita had given him the key to her apartment a few weeks back, it had been about something more than just a place for him to lick his wounds. She had been giving him access to her life in a way she had never shared with others.

    Peter dropped down into a sitting position alongside of her, carefully unlacing his shoes before putting them in a neat pile on the grass alongside Anita’s boots. His suit jacket and tie followed, taking up residence in the same space. His hand delved into his trouser pocket, his forefinger hooking around the singular key before he withdrew it from his pocket.

    “I had the realtor for the new apartment make me another key.” he told Anita, taking her dainty hand in his own larger one before placing it upon her palm. “I want you to feel as welcome in my home as you’ve made me feel in yours.”

    Anita smiled, her gaze lowering to the key as she enclosed her fist around it. She knew how much it meant for him to give this to her. She had shared her entire life with him and now he was doing the same. This was a step forward for the two of them, a step towards a future that they hoped one day to share.

    “Thank you.” she murmured, depositing the key inside one of her boots for safekeeping.

    “You know you are becoming quite the romantic Counsellor.” she murmured, leaning in close so that their lips were inches apart.

    Peter reached up, his fingertips caressing the apple of her cheek. His thumb lightly grazed her velvet soft lips as he stared directly into those stunning brown eyes.

    “You’re the one that lured me out here to look at the stars.” he reminded her in that husky, amused tone of his before he placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

    It was tentative and sweet, leaving Anita craving more as Peter drew away pressing his forehead tenderly against hers. In her eyes he could see a world just waiting for him, he wanted to embrace every single aspect of it. He wasn’t afraid anymore, what had happened had changed him but he made sure it didn’t own him. It would not stop him living out the rest of his life the way that he wanted to.

    “I want you Anita.” he whispered against her lips, his warm hand coming to rest lightly on her hip, his hot fingertips trailing across the thin slither of skin between her jeans and her shirt. “Let me make love to you underneath the stars.”

    He pressed his finely sculptured lips to hers once more, his lips gentle and exploratory as she shivered, savouring his touch. She was beautiful really, unique and wild. He loved her unconditionally and he wanted to show her that, not just with his heart and his soul but with his body too. His tongue parted her pert lips, his fingertips running through her silky dark hair as the hard planes of his muscular form pressed against her slender body alluringly.

Anita moaned into his mouth at the sensation, her hands tentative as they smoothed along his muscular shoulders.

    “Anita.” he breathed her name as his teeth grazed that deviant little spot just at the edge of her jaw.

Her deft hands were already slipping underneath the fabric of his crisp, white shirt, roaming along the contours of his back, her nails lightly raking his skin.

    Peter moaned into her mouth, white hot heat vibrating through every single one of his nerve endings at the erotic sensation. His body covered hers possessively, his tongue delved into the recesses of her mouth, he needed her right now, he couldn’t stand another second not connecting with his beautiful woman. He didn’t remember either of them stripping off their clothes, only the frantic desire of their actions. He lost himself in the feel of her slick, molten hot skin against his as he kissed her into oblivion.

    Her fingertips were delving lower, leaving a blazing hot trail in her wake as she doodled slow, delirious patterns across his abdomen.

    “All I want you to think about is me touching you like this.” she whispered, her deft fingers wrapping around his impressive erection. Her hand began to move in slow, deliberate strokes, her thumb gently smoothing over the crown of his leaking cock. His expression was one of sheer ecstasy as he buried his face into the hallow of her throat, his breath ghosting across her flesh.

    Peter’s hand delved into their pile of clothes, his fingers seeking out his wallet, removing the small foil packet from the confines of it. He pressed the condom into Anita’s hand, his gaze locked on hers.

    Anita tore open the condom packet, his synapses were on fire once more as her delicate fingers brushed over him. He held the base of his dick as she rolled it down the shaft making him arch into her grasp. She released him unwillingly.

    Peter captured her lips once more, smothering the sound of Anita’s desperate moan as he penetrated his lover slowly. Their connection was singing, Peter could hear it like a symphony in his ears as the two of them made love under the blanket of stars. He’d never felt as peaceful as in those moments, it was like the world outside of them simply didn’t exist. It was just the two of them, wrapped up in one another. Anita was already tensing around his cock, that feeling of rapture was growing with every single stroke as he drove his lover to the pinnacle of climax.

    He had forgotten how radiant she was, the way her eyes brightened and her lips parted at the point of orgasm. Just seeing her like that tipped him right over the edge. He could feel her heart beating against his own as he lowered his mouth to hers, their kisses becoming lazy and sanguine as they lay tangled up in one another.

    He rolled onto his back, his muscular arm wrapped around Anita’s shoulders drawing her to him. She snuggled up into his side, their legs entwining as her head came to rest upon his shoulder, her thumb caressing the outline bruising on his ribs.

    “I love you.” Anita murmured, doodling a pattern on his chest absentmindedly.

    “I love you too.” Peter whispered as his lips brushed her hairline. “I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”


End file.
